Locations of Dexter's Kills
Locations of Dexter's Kills are the known sites where Dexter Morgan has killed someone, on Showtime's series DEXTER. Season One * Mike Donovan - Isolated pump station (“Dexter”) * Jamie Jaworski - Construction site for Baywater Luxury Apartments (“Dexter”) * Matt Chambers - Vacant liquor store (“Crocodile”) * Mary - Mary's house (Flashback) ("Popping Cherry") * The Castillos - Their own Auto Salvage Yard, inside a travel trailer (“Love American Style”) * Emmett Meridian - Meridian’s office, Southeast University, 922 Tremaine Ave, Suite 32 (“Shrink Wrap”) * Brian Moser - Brian Moser's Residence (“Born Free”) Season Two * Little Chino - Auto repair garage (“Waiting to Exhale”); Previous failed attempt in Jimmy Sensio's voodoo shop ("It's Alive") * Roger Hicks - Ann Cohen’s house (“An Inconvenient Lie”) * Ken Olson - Railroad Car (“Dex, Lies, and Videotape”) * Santos Jimenez - Cabin in the Everglades (“Resistance Is Futile”) * Jose Garza - Cabin in the Everglades (“There's Something About Harry”) * Esteban and Teo Famosa - Cabin in the Everglades (“Left Turn Ahead”) * Lila West - Lila West's Paris Apartment (“The British Invasion”) Season Three * Cal Rooney - Carnival (“Our Father”) * Oscar Prado - Fred Bowman's House (“Our Father”) * Fred Bowman - Teegan Campbell’s garage (“Finding Freebo”) * Nathan Marten - Nathan’s house (“The Lion Sleeps Tonight”) * Ethan Turner - Atlantic Sun, a cruise ship (“Turning Biminese”) * Clemson Galt - Jenna Kendrick’s house (“Si Se Puede”) * Camilla Figg - Hospice Care (“Easy as Pie”) * Miguel Prado - Ellen Wolf’s house (“I Had a Dream”) * George King - Abandoned tobacco warehouse (“Do You Take Dexter Morgan?”) Season Four * Benito Gomez - Del Rubio’s Boxing Arena (“Living the Dream”) * Zoey Kruger - Zoey’s house, daughter’s bedroom (“Dex Takes a Holiday”) * Jonathan Farrow - Farrow Photography (Jonathan’s studio) (“Slack Tide”) * Stan Beaudry - Stan’s semi-trailer (“Hello, Dexter Morgan”) * Arthur Mitchell - Backyard bomb shelter (“The Getaway”) Season Five * Rankin - Fuel dock & store, in the restroom (“My Bad”) * Boyd Fowler - Boyd Fowler's House ("Practically Perfect") * Dan Mendell - Baywater Marina Warehouse (“Everything is Illumenated”) * Lance Robinson - Baywater Marina Warehouse (“Everything is Illumenated”) * Cole Harmon - The Concorde Hotel, room 701 (“Take It!") * Stan Liddy - Stan’s van at Old Fuel Docks, Bayfront Park ("Hop a Freighter") Season Six * Ben and Roger - Inside an ambulance (“Those Kinds of Things”) * Joe Walker - Groundskeeper’s storage shed at Alan B. Shepard High (“Those Kinds of Things”) * Julio Benes - Hector Nunez’s barber shop (“Once Upon a Time...") * Walter Kenney - Coral Island Retirement Village, Room B-72 (“Smokey and the Bandit”) * Nick - Off-beach waters of Biscayne Bay (“Just Let Go”) * Norm - Shed at Shady Lane Motel (Kearney, Nebraska) (“Nebraska”) * Steve Dorsey - Ricochet Rabbit (yacht) (“Ricochet Rabbit”) * Beth Dorsey - Miami Metro Homicide Depart. (“Talk to the Hand”) * Alberto - Cuban migrant boat, the Milagro (“This is the Way the World Ends”) * Travis Marshall - Santa Maria de Laredo (church) (“This is the Way the World Ends”) Season Seven * Viktor Baskov - Unclaimed baggage room at Miami International Airport (“Are You...?”) * Ray Speltzer - Crematorium at Briar Cemetery (“Run”) * Unnamed Hitman - Viktor Baskov's Apartment (“Argentina”) * Oleg Mickic - Firing range (“Helter Skelter”) * Clint McKay - Slice of Life (“The Dark... Whatever”) * Hector Estrada - Shipping Yard cargo container (“Surprise, Motherfucker!”) Season Eight * Andrew Briggs - Pink Motel (Fort Lauderdale) Room 6 (“A Beautiful Day”) * Ron Galuzzo - Ron's kitchen (“What’s Eating Dexter Morgan?”) * A.J. Yates - 157 Montgomery (vacant house), upstairs bedroom (“This Little Piggy”) * Oliver Saxon - Interrogation room in Miami Metro Police Department (“Remember the Monsters?”) * Debra Morgan - Miami Central Hospital (“Remember the Monsters?”) Related Page * Dexter's Kill List Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Season 6 locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Indexter